


Sleepovers in my bead

by Sonder78 (orphan_account)



Category: Unkn0wngame
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 04:58:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16010759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Sonder78
Summary: Everyone's dating each other and the game doesn't exist au. Acacia is a thot





	Sleepovers in my bead

Finn drove up to the door. He rang the doorbell. His favorite girlfriend, Charlie, answered.  
"Ehhhh what's up thot?"  
"Hey bitch" he replied, kissing her deeply.  
"Hey! Leave some for me!" He could hear Ozzy in the background.  
Charlie turned to look at her. "Early bird gets the worm, kid." Ozzy ran in to get her kiss while Charlie's back was turned. He walked into the living room, and knocked Benni on the back of her head. She turned away from making out with acacia.   
"Benniiiii" Aca whined.  
"Shut up you noisy bottom" she said  
":("  
"how the fuck did you do that with your mouth-" she was cut off by Sid kissing her.  
"HEY!" Harper yelled. Everyone turned to stare at him.  
"im gay. Also the pizzas will be here in right now."  
"Oh, wormies?" Benni said. Aca and Sid had returned to making out, so they didn't hear her.   
"Hey acacia" Finn said  
"What do you want?"  
"Why are you such a gay idiot?" Acacia shrugged and started making out with sea and ozzy at the same time somehow.  
"OH MY GOD" Charlie yelled. "ITS HER."  
Sid ran up to her. "What?"  
"ITS. HYFKV."  
"Is that a code?"  
"YES"  
Benni immediately solved it in her head because she's the second coming of Einstein.  
"Cedar bastard?" Cedar rolled into the house on her 'i hate gays' heelies. "You now it, bastard."  
Acacia briefly looked away from making out with Harper to flip her off, then turned to making out with Finn. "So you're still being a thot, acacia?"   
"Yeah. And what about it?" He spit in her face. She licked it up. Acacia went to making out with Charlie. "Anyways, here's your fucking pizza." She rolled out. Acacia grabbed two peices and ate them immediately, then pouted when he realized that he couldn't kiss anyone until they were finished. He grumped onto the couch grumpily. Benni and Sid got some while periodically kissing each other's cheeks. Charlie slapped Sea's ass as they went to sit down next to acacia. He pulled up the emperor's new groove because he was first so he got to pick.  
"I wanted frozen ):" Ozzy said.  
"That sucks" Acacia snapped his gum that he had just put in just for this opportunity. Sea punched his arm and then kissed it better. Acacia tried to go in for a full kiss but was caught by Sid's mouth. He just shrugged and went for it.  
The movie played on as the night progressed. Suddenly, Ozzy held up a bottle that she had gotten from the couch cushions. "LETS PLAY SPIN THE BOTTLE" Acacia, always the thot, was quick to agree. The rest of them also joined. Acacia tried to grab the bottle but Ozzy snatched it away from him, just like his wig. "Fuck you aca"   
"Please" he responded "Maybe in a minute" she replied with a ;). "Can we just fucking play already?" Benni yelled. "Fine." Ozzy sat down the bottle and spun. It landed on Harper. "Oh hells yeah" he said before yeeting over to her and starting to make out. Acacia grabbed the bottle, knowing that they could be at that for a while. He spun and it landed on Sid. "Hey Sid ;)" acacia said. Sid looked up from making out with Sea to glare at aca before seeing that the bottle was pointed at him. He pushed aca up against the wall and kicked the bottle the Charlie. She spun and it landed on Sea, who she sprinted over to, pushed over, and started making out with. Finn, left alone, decided to just spin the bottle and join in on whatever couple it landed on. It landed on Sea and Charlie. He walked over and lay on his side and started to kiss each of them at the same time. After about ten minutes of that everyone got bored so they went back to watching Frozen. "Hey! I thought this was the emperor's new groove!" Aca yelled. "Fuck that, I changed it to the greatest movie of all time" Finn said. "Suck my d-" "HEY!" Charlie said. "None of that!" Acacia glared at her and started making out with Harper. They finished the movie while making out with people at random. By the end, Sea and Sid had both passed out due to being pussies who cant stay up late. Charlie sighed and threw a blanket overt them. "Fucking pussies who can't stay up late." She grumbled. "I think I'm about to-" finn said before passing out on top of them. Charlie threw a blanket on him too. Acacia pulled like seven different colors of nail polish out of his bag and started painting. Everyone else joined in, shocked that aca had stopped making out with people. It turned out that he was really good and wrote 'samuel hughes hate club's on half of everyones nails and 'cedar and seq hate club' on the other half. He then started making out with Ozzy while Charlie went to the kitchen to make pot brownies. By the time she was done Harper and Ozzy and aca had started doing a little more than making out so she dumped some water on them. "Ice bucket challenge motherfuckers" she said before going to wrap up the brownies to sell. Ozzy just shrugged and immediately fell asleep. Acacia started doing Harper's makeup until Charlie came back, then he went to go pretend to sleep. Charlie and Harper somehow made out until sea and sid woke up and then the second two went to go make waffles. Harper and Charlie passed out and acacia tripped on them trying to wake up Finn. Harper woke up but Charlie was out cold. He went to go eat some waffles in the kitchen. Acacia and Finn were making out hardcore now but stopped when Ozzy threw a waffle at acas head. Acacia didn't care, he just started eating the waffle. Finn went to go make out with Ozzy as a thank you for getting aca to eat. "I'm leaving. Motherfuckers." Benni said as she sprinted out the door. Harper followed after her. Charlie was up by now and was just drinking waffle batter straight from the bowl. Ozzy took one look at her and left, disgusted. Finn jumped out the window, thinking that was the fastest way out. Acacia had planned on making out with whoever was left, but seeing Charlie drinking waffle batter straight from the bowl made him want to throw up, so he just left. Charlie eventually passed out in a pool of waffle batter. The end.


End file.
